


Kinktober Day 2: Fingers

by itsarealpity



Series: Witcher Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Day 2: Rope, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Edging, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: Geralt’s name could be faintly heard through the crack in the door, moaned in the sluttiest and most desperate voice the Witcher had ever heard. Was Jaskier masturbating… to him? His eyes widened and he took a step back away from the door, running a hand through his messy hair. What did one do in such a situation? Part of him thought he should leave him alone to finish his business, but part of him also couldn’t move away. It was his name and each moan utterly dripping with lust made his body warmer and warmer as they grew in volume. He couldn’t help it but peek through the keyhole to find the man in the bath, fingers in his ass and eyes closed tight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	Kinktober Day 2: Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day two! Enjoy a little shorter one this time around.

It had been a rather successful week. Geralt had an abundance of monster contracts which, other than being mildly alarming, was great for them. Not only that, but Jaskier had played in a tavern and got the whole crowd singing, earning himself some nice coin as well. It wasn’t usual that things looked up for them but both of them would ride it out as long as possible. It definitely made up for all those nights in the forest earlier that month.

One last contract remained and it had to be completed at night. Some creature was killing unfortunate people who were out in the late evening. Geralt had told Jaskier to go ahead on to the next large town and get them a room in a nice inn. They deserved it after all their hard work of course.

So he did just that, procuring them the nicest room in an upscale inn he found in the middle of town. Jaskier entered and grinned. Luxury, finally. It was what he was meant for anyway. He rested his lute next to a chair by the door and put his pack down by the bed. Sighing cheerfully, Jaskier flopped on the bed. His arms rose to lay behind his head and he crossed his ankles. It felt nice to be in a comfortable bed.

Geralt wouldn’t be back for hours so he had the room to himself until then. He sat up reluctantly and kicked off his boots, letting them fall to the floor with a thunk. Then, he peeled off his doublet and laid it over the bed frame. He ran a hand through his hair and felt how greasy it was from their long ride. Jaskier grimaced and padded with bare feet to have a bath drawn for him. Pulling out a cloth wrapped package from his pack, he sprinkled the contents into the water as it was being filled. Floral scented bath salts and perfumes graced the room as the steam rose, Jaskier sighing pleasantly as he inhaled the aromas.

Stripping himself of his sweat stained road clothes, he neatly folded them on the floor next to the tub. Jaskier slowly slipped into the hot water after the inn worker left and felt his entire body deflate. He absolutely needed this. All his stiff and tired muscles relaxed and felt like jelly. Neck deep then, he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub and let the water do its magic.

As he laid there, he contemplated all that happened during the month. He saw his fair share of monster hunts, some more dangerous than others, and couldn’t wait to put them into song. Geralt was truly amazing, being a Witcher helped but Jaskier genuinely thought highly of the man. Well, when he took care of himself. Sometimes he needed a good wash and pampering for him to be as great as he was thought of. 

The bard had been traveling with him for quite a while and they were on mostly good terms as of late. He even had Geralt referring to him as a good friend once or twice and he was elated. Well, for multiple reasons. Geralt had grown into a special place in Jaskier’s heart and his intense fondness for the grumpy man had just become more intense as the many years had passed. Of course this fondness had also rooted itself deep in his body as an attraction of a different kind. Did he have a crush on his Witcher companion? Of course, he wasn’t stupid. He realized this long ago when it first started. But he knew it would take much longer for the other man to even perhaps return his feelings. Geralt was a bit emotionally stunted after all. So Jaskier tried not to focus on his attraction to the man.

He absentmindedly skated his fingers around on the water’s surface as he thought about Geralt. He was probably in the middle of fighting some beast. If Jaskier was honest with himself, he found his strength incredibly attractive. He always loved a man who could crush him with ease. In fact, he had been staring at Geralt and his muscles a little too often and was afraid the other would notice. He couldn’t help it. Jaskier had always wondered what those big calloused hands would be like on his body, rough against his soft skin. The idea made him shiver despite the warm water heating his body. Actually, he wasn’t so sure it was the water anymore causing him to get hot. 

Jaskier imagined the very sight of Geralt gripping his sword and replaced the hilt with his cock. He probably would look so small wrapped in his thick fingers but he didn’t even care. The bard broke from his heated trance and looked down and saw that he had become hard under the water, just from his wandering thoughts. It wasn’t the first time it had happened but usually he would either ignore it or take care of it quickly. This time, he had the whole room to himself for the night so he could actually revel in the erotic thoughts flooding his mind.

He reached down and took hold of his erection, eyes fluttering closed. Jaskier imagined the hand to be Geralt’s and moved the other one up to play with his nipple, again imagining it to be his. He couldn’t help but let himself get lost in the fantasy, head leaning back and soft moans falling from his lips. It wasn’t enough. He started to imagine Geralt’s fingers inside him and he could feel his cock twitch.

Jaskier moved to his knees and bent over the bathtub, his ass peeking out of the water. He reached back and placed a finger at his entrance, eyes closing again before moving it inside. He fucked himself with it slowly, teasing himself with the digit by slipping it out and running the pad of his finger around his hole. He needed more and worked two fingers inside himself, his palm quickening its movements on his cock with louder moans escaping him. Jaskier fucked himself with shallow thrusts, slowing down when he felt himself getting close. He wanted to savor the moment.

The Witcher finished the job much quicker than he thought he would. A young werewolf, freshly cursed, was the monster that was killing the villagers. It wasn’t that hard of a contract but he couldn’t wait to get back into town and relax in the room Jaskier booked for them. Knowing him, it was lavish and he desperately needed it with all the hard work he had been doing lately. After he presented the head of the beast to the man who placed the contract, he saddled up and rode Roach into town. It was a short trip, not even ten minutes. Finally approaching the inn and leaving his horse outside, he climbed the stairs with a few groans. Turning the corner he could hear the very faintest of voices coming from the end of the hall. Actually the closer he got, the more he realised it was Jaskier’s voice alone.

Geralt’s name could be faintly heard through the crack in the door, moaned in the sluttiest and most desperate voice the Witcher had ever heard. Was Jaskier masturbating… to him? His eyes widened and he took a step back away from the door, running a hand through his messy hair. What did one do in such a situation? Part of him thought he should leave him alone to finish his business, but part of him also couldn’t move away. It was his name and each moan utterly dripping with lust made his body warmer and warmer as they grew in volume. He couldn’t help it but peek through the keyhole to find the man in the bath, fingers in his ass and eyes closed tight. Geralt got the horrible idea of opening the door just a crack more, testing whether or not Jaskier would hear. He was absolutely quiet and managed to sneak his way into the room, Jaskier too lost in his own pleasure to notice. The man came to rest in the chair where the lute lay and leaned back, watching his bard come completely undone.

Jaskier had three fingers inside him at that point, fucking himself slowly and with precision. He sissored the fingers, pushing against his sensitive walls and diving deep enough to tease his prostate. Not enough to actually finish, just to keep himself on edge. He almost felt like begging himself to cum but knew he wouldn’t let that happen so fast. Jaskier pretended that Geralt was the one not letting him finish and it just made him whine higher in his throat.

If Witchers could blush, Geralt would have been bright red. He had an inkling that Jaskier had feelings for him but usually paid it no mind. He wasn’t ready to deal with it and didn’t fully know if he reciprocated as intensely as Jaskier felt. Seeing the sight before him instantly made up his mind though. He could feel himself get hard in his pants and knew they were straining against it. Carefully to not alert Jaskier to his presence, he undid his trousers and freed his cock to the warm air of the room. When the other didn’t open his eyes, Geralt started stroking himself to his moans and found it difficult to not want to say something to him.

The bard rolled his hips to thrust back against his fingers and to thrust into his hand, envisioning Geralt gripping his hips so tight he’d leave bruises. He whined at the thought and let his eyes flutter open when his knees grew weak. There sat Geralt, the object of his night of self satisfaction with his cock in hand. Jaskier pulled his fingers out of himself and fell backwards, stammering and looking around as if he was in a dream.

“Don’t stop on my accord,” Geralt uttered in a husky growl.

He hesitated and couldn’t take his eyes off the man before him.

“Well? Put on a show for me, Jaskier.”

His words sent a shock through his body and he shuddered with arousal. Geralt, the one he was imagining having his way with him, was telling him to keep going so he could watch. After another silent moment and a sensual glare from the other, he bent himself over the tub again and slowly inserted his fingers one by one again. The whole situation told Jaskier he couldn’t edge himself anymore. He was too far gone and needed to cum. Taking hold of his cock again, he started his performance up again, but this time with a real audience member. His moans were more reserved this time around for he was horribly embarrassed that Geralt could hear them.

“Louder. Like before.”

Jaskier gasped and nodded weakly, gradually letting his voice relax into the lustful whines and gasps like before. Geralt’s name was repeated like a prayer and it grew into groans as he approached his climax. He heard the other’s breath get heavier across the room and knew that he too was close. The idea of them cumming from each other brought out Jaskier’s voice even louder.

“Geralt! Please tell me I can cum?” He whined and felt his ass twitch around his fingers.

This brought a wolfish grin to Geralt’s mouth and he didn’t answer on purpose.

“Your performance was definitely wonderful, Jaskier. Do you want to cum?” He asked with a fake innocence in his voice.

“Y-Yes! Please yes! Please?!” he was almost yelling at this point and his hips were bucking against his own hands.

Geralt was so close and hearing the man begging with such abandon for him brought him over the edge.

“Go on, cum for me, Jaskier,” he demanded through gritted teeth and he came hard onto the floor before him, stroking himself through completion.

The bard screamed out his name and finished with such an intensity that his eyes rolled back into his skull. He almost collapsed in the tub, water sloshing out of it a little as his knees gave out. Jaskier twitched and tried to regain his breath, leaning on the edge of the bath for support. Otherwise he would probably fall over and drown.

Geralt tucked himself away and approached the other, squatting down to sit next to him on the floor. Jaskier hid his face away in the crook of his arm and was completely red despite being spent.

“Let’s get you dry and maybe to bed, we’ve both earned it,” the larger man whispered to the other.

“This definitely wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out I like you…” Jaskier muttered and used Geralt for support as he climbed out of the bath.

“Something for you to sing about,” he teased and earned a light slap to his shoulder.

“You wish!” He responded with mock offense.

“Maybe I do? But that can be our private performance just like the one you just gave me.”

Jaskier blushed again and rolled his eyes collapsing into bed, rolling himself up in the blanket away from the other. Geralt chuckled and joined him, laying his arm over the other’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can get updates on my series on my twitter, oneferalqueer!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
